


Forgiving

by PoltergeistForever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Forgiveness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, after trial, depression thoughs, if need be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: Blue made it out alive. Somehow, luck was on her side and she survived being shattered despite how distasteful she was towards the diamonds. Well, Blue did think luck. It was more of a punishment worse than being shattered.Now, alone for the past few days, Blue had time to think. Despite even the limited places she could go she didn't even want too. She was just too embarrassed to even leave her tiny room. She waited mostly for the last thing she had to lose.





	Forgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the mood more some sad Blue Pearlcon. Just note there is some mentions of wanting death( AKA shattering) instead of living. My writing  
> is not up to par but I hope you get something out of this mess.

Blue made it out alive. Somehow, luck was on her side and she survived being shattered despite how distasteful she was towards the diamonds. Well, Blue did think luck. It was more of a punishment worse than being shattered. 

 

For starters she lost her every rank she obtained since emerging and was now now being moved to a tiny room away from everyone. She was being used for helping other Zircons with their own work. No credit was going to be giving for her work and only way to gain trust again was time and determination.

 

She lost her best friend, Yellow Zircon. Yellow was in trouble like her, but wasn’t stripped from ranks like she was. Instead, she was put under watch and had to put on a ankle bracelet just like she had too.

 

Blue was told personally by Yellow  that if she ever was seen again there would be trouble. It did hurt greatly as Yellow was so close to her but Blue didn’t protest.  It was her fault for Yellow to be humiliated like that.

 

Yellow Diamond herself threatened her that if she was not part of Blue’s court that she be smashed personally by herself. Blue Diamond on the other hand didn’t say much, but was upset. Blue just thought that main reason why she was spared just because the resources were low.

 

Now, alone for the past few days, Blue had time to think. Despite even the limited places she could go she didn’t even want too. She was just too embarrassed to even leave her tiny room. She waited mostly for the last thing she had to lose.

 

Blue Pearl was Zircon ’s love interest for the longest of time. It was stupid falling for someone she couldn’t have, but she just couldn’t help it. Despite the troubles, it was Blue Pearl herself asking to date in secret. Pearl had seen the way Zircon has gazed at her and decided to have ask Zircon out.

 

It was going to be hard losing such a important thing in her life. For the past few days it brung Zircon so down that she wished she was just shattered. Maybe things would been better for the gems she hurt and cared about.

  
  


The door of her room opened and quickly Zircon stood up without looking. Slightly shaking on her feet, due to how limited she moved for weeks, she pulled off the best diamond salut she could and lifted her head with a fake smile; It was Blue Pearl.

 

Zircon’s fake smile fell quickly.

 

Pearl’s Hands folded in front of her and her head appeared to be staring towards her. Zircon felt like she was going to cry so much but she did her best to not. She didn’t want pity and wanted that Pearl just to say it instead of letting her go easy.

 

“ J-Just s-say it….”  Zircon whispered between her shaking breaths she felt like she needed to do to relax. However the pearl didn’t say anything at and just slowly starting to walk towards her.

 

“ Just say it and get it o-over with!”  Zircon’s voice rose bit and Blue Pearl stopped going towards her. Zircon sighed, “ Sorry, I-

 

“  You disappointed me, Zircon. Why did you say that?” Blue Pearl spoken her her usual quite tone. 

Blue felt herself sink in a even deeper hole than she already was. She found out with dating that she hated to disappointing her partner. Relationships were weird and complex.

 

“ This trial was forced on me. I-I was so afraid to be S-Shattered.” Zircon voice trembled and she took a step back. “ I felt trapped. I got carried away with my theory...”

 

“ Both diamonds didn’t deserve that. You may of not been in existence when Pink was created, but she meant everything to them.”  Blue Pearl took another step forward and Blue Zircon found out that she was now cornered into the wall.

 

Zircon cursed the tiny walls and felt like everything was slowly crumbling to just torture her. She felt so helpless and tired that now she couldn’t even hold back her tears and she let them fall. 

 

Blue Pearl finally now stood in front of her. Zircon was taller than her but she just felt so short in this room.

 

“ J-ust say it and get it done and over with. Break up with me and tell them my request. “ Zircon’s voice was so hollow and she looked away from pearl’s face. “ I rather be shattered than be here in this situation. I can’t take it losing everything. “ 

 

Zircon hated how she said the last bit, it sounded like she was wanting pity. It just slipped out just like it did at the trial weeks before.

 

“ No.” Blue Pearl replied. 

 

“ W-why not? “ Zircon sobbed and straighten up, “ Y-You like to torture me like everyo-” Zircon stopped talking when Blue Pearl reached up and touched her cheek softly. She didn’t expect her to touch her. Zircon looked up towards Pearls face.

 

“ I don’t want to to say that. “ Pearl’s voice cracked slightly. “ I’m not ending it with you. I’m not happy with you, but I do believed you got carried away”

 

“ Don’t cry, Pearl. “ Zircon says,  “ I don’t want your pity.”

 

“ I’m serious.”  Pearl  grabbed Zircon other cheek and went up on her tippy toes and gave Zircon on soft kiss. While it was brief it did make Zircon a whole better. She wasn’t sure if Pearl really was really serious, but it did hurt her greatly to see Pearl cry over her words.

 

Careless again.

 

Zircon whispered sorry and Pearl wanted to talk so they  both decided to pull up some boxes into a makeshift chair and cuddle for a bit and just talk it over.

 

Zircon confessed everything to Pearl on how she felt. It felt good and her mind wasn’t now completely filled with the nasty thought she had earlier.  They were still there, but being cuddled in Pearl arms made them stop resurfacing for now. Pearl stroked Zircon’s hair as she spoke on what happen. 

 

“ She got away and now they they are robonoids looking for them. The diamonds don’t want anyone to know Rose was on homeworld so they never sent out gems. “

 

“ Wow….” Zircon was surprised Rose Quartz and the human got away. It felt impossible but She guessed Rose was smart enough to find a way out. She grabbed Pearls free hand and snuggled with her by placing it on her face.

 

Realizing now that isolation for her was bad and she craved touch.

 

“ Me, you, Yellow Pearl, that Yellow Zircon, an Aquamarine and Two Topazes are the gems knowing on Roses appearance other that the diamonds.” Pearl began to stroke Zircon cheek with her thumb as the other hand played with hair.

 

“ What’s going to happen now? “Zircon shuts her eyes as despite not doing too  much, she was emotionally exhausted. 

 

“ Yellow and Blue Diamond are preparing to attack earth. Me and Yellow Pearl have been giving bit of freedom as they don’t want to take us to earth.” Pearl looks down towards Zircon and sighs. “ You should go out more and talk to others.“

 

Zircon opens her eyes and shifts bit. “ I can’t, I’m scared to.” Zircon takes a breath. “ Don’t tell anyone, I was that Yellow Zircon’s friend before all this.”

 

Pearl sits up. “ You guys didn't seem like each other.”

 

“ It was a show. You see, were were just pretending to make her coworkers  more happy with her. Her coworkers didn’t approve with our friendship. After the trial  she now actually hated me and now hates so much and she told me she never wants to see me again.”

 

“ You should still go out, Zircon. Your emotional state is in a bad place and you need help.” Pearl pulls Zircon closer and she shivers. “ I know you don't trust me fully, but I don’t want to see like that. Please, try to get better and everything will be fine soon between you two..”

 

Zircon gives Pearl and hug and then she pulls away and announces that she will got out and try to be more socialized. Pearl nods and the both stand up both a lot happier than they were minutes ago. 

 

“ Take care, Zircon. I will be back in few hours if you love to chat again. “ Pearl gives Zircon one last smile before leaving out the door. 

 

Zircon sighs and little bit after she goes out too and hopes Pearl’s advice with help her feel better and have hope again. 


End file.
